¿Solamente amigos o algo más?
by QueridaDaisy
Summary: Kagome no dejaba de pensar mientras se dejaba llevar por la música relajante que en aquel momento invadía el lugar. Pretendió olvidarse de la tensión y preocupación contorneando su cuerpo a través del baile, escuchando la canción y encontrándose a sí misma. Intentando también olvidar la imagen de hace unos segundos atrás. Inuyasha desapareciendo entre la multitud con Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

¿Solamente amigos o algo más?

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

**Sólo amigos.**

* * *

En los pasillos de un instituto de Japón…

–Vaya desastre de examen de matemáticas…realmente soy muy torpe con esta asignatura…¡va a acabar con mi vida! ¡Dios mío no puedo suspender! Pero seguro que lo he suspendido …mi vida no vale una mierda ya…– decía la chica totalmente horrorizada y deprimida.

–¡Feh!¡Que dramática eres Kagome…!Si eres una torpe en todo asúmelo y no sigas lamentándote.– le contestó el joven de ojos dorados que iba a su lado.

–¡Uy…Inuyasha hoy no estoy de humor para soportar las estupideces que dices!, ¿me oyes?– se volteó a verle molesta y lo fulminó con la mirada. Inuyasha, simplemente roló los ojos al ver como su amiga exageraba por un simple examen.

–¡¿Qué?!¡ Sabes que es la verdad!– dijo.

–Arg, mira no tengo ganas de discutir por eso, no tengo fuerzas después del examen, me voy a casa.– El chico se quedó mirándole sorprendido de no haber querido contraatacar como normalmente hacia. De pronto, Kagome fijó su vista enfrente suyo con curiosidad por lo que él volteó también para encontrarse a Kikyo, la chica más popular del instituto. Ésta se quedó viéndoles y se acercó a ellos. Lo cuál, sorprendió todavía más a Kagome y puso más nervioso a Inuyasha.

–Hola Kagome, Inuyasha…– saludó con esa voz tan serena y melódica.

–Ho-hola Kikyo…– balbuceó Inuyasha sonrojado.

–Buenos días– contestó indiferente Kagome, quién miró de reojo a Inuyasha para ver la reacción de él.

–Mirad vengo a invitaros a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado en mi casa por la noche, he invitado a todo el instituto y todos vendrán así que os espero también, ¿vale?– informó alegre y con un deje de superioridad.

–¿A todo el instituto?– preguntó boquiabierta Kagome. "Pues si que le sobra el dinero…"

–Sí, ha ha ha…no me conformo con una pequeña fiesta de aniversario, y más después de haber terminado los exámenes, tranquila, mi casa es enorme. Poneos guapos ¿sí?. ¡Hasta el sábado!– y se giró dando a relucir su larguísimo y sedoso cabello negro mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

–Madre mía…un poco más y se te cae la baba delante de ella.– decía rolando los rojos.

–¡Pero que dices! Anda cállate y vámonos.– respondió totalmente sonrojado.

–Si lo que tu digas…¿Iremos?– preguntaba mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

–¿Tu quieres?– le miró con curiosidad.

– La verdad…me pica la curiosidad por ver la riqueza que tiene y como será la fiesta. Además, con lo mal que me han ido los exámenes necesito despejarme y no quedarme en casa este fin de semana.– suspiró.

–Pues vamos, a mi me da igual.– dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente.

–Te mueres por ir. Inuyasha soy tu amiga a mi no me engañas, te gusta y punto, no tengas vergüenza.– le sonrió ella.

–Bueno y eso que importa, igualmente ella nunca se fijaría en mi.– frunciendo el ceño.

– Eso nunca se sabe.– contestó animada.

_¡Plaf!_

– Hahahaha, qué Miroku, ¿ya te ha vuelto a pegar una hostia en la cara? No tienes remedio, ríndete anda.– Inuyasha se reía a carcajadas de su mejor amigo recibiendo calabazas.

– Menuda hostia me ha pegado.–dijo sobándose la cara marcada.

–¡¿Quién?!– preguntó preocupada.

Sango. Una de la clase de al lado. Me he enamorado de ella, no es como las demás. Es la primera chica que me ha pegado una hostia. Me encanta, tiene que ser mi futura mujer.– contestó aún con la mano en la cara y una mirada ilusionada.

–Ya está con los mismos discursos de siempre.– dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

–Ha ha ha, si que tiene carácter entonces.–se rió la azabache.

–Si…me vuelve loco te lo digo…– respondió susurrando.

–De verdad, no tienes remedio.– dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome a la vez.

–¡Oh! ¡Me olvidé ir a preguntarle si vendrá a la fiesta este sábado! ¡Chicos id tirando sin mi, nos vemos mañana!.– informó y salió corriendo como nunca hacia Sango de nuevo. Seguramente, recibiría una cachetada por segunda vez.

–Pobre chica….– susurró Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome iban riéndose de Miroku hasta la salida muy animados, cuando de pronto vieron el cielo demasiado gris.

–Jo…no he traído paraguas si llueve…– se dijo indignada.

–Pues tiene mucha pinta de llover.– "animó" él.

Iban caminando hacia casa de Kagome, aun quedaba un buen tramo, y justo cuando iban atravesando un parque se puso a llover intensamente y a tronar. Los dos decidieron refugiarse en un banco cubierto por un gran árbol hasta que apaciguara la lluvia.

Después de media hora…

–Inuyasha…¿cuándo crees que parará?– suspiró con cara curiosa.

–La verdad no losé. Esta lluvia es bastante fastidiosa.– dijo un algo molesto.

Ya…– contestó.

Lo cierto era que Kagome deseaba que no parase nunca de llover, por ella podría detenerse el tiempo justo ahora y poder estar al lado de Inuyasha así siempre. Se sentía tan segura y tranquila en aquel momento, aunque a la misma vez estaba algo nerviosa por la situación. Los dos solos… sin nadie más, en un parque bajo la lluvia. Mientras él parecía aburrirse y querer irse de su lado lo antes posible.

–¿Te pasa algo?– comenzó a interrogarla al notarla un poco cabizbaja.

–No nada…– contestó sin mirarle a los ojos.

–En serio te pasa algo, cuéntamelo Kagome.– le exigió preocupado con un tono autoritario.

–¡Qué no es nada!.– explotó Kagome ante el tono utilizado por él.

–¡No me mientas!.– respondió Inuyasha ya realmente enfadado.

–Es solo… que has dicho que es un fastidio la lluvia, y a mi me está gustando estar aquí así contigo.–le explicó algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

–Kagome…–susurró acercándose a ella lentamente a lo que Kagome reaccionó poniéndose más nerviosa si cabe.

–¡No quiero decir nada con eso eh!– se explicó rápidamente para no crear confusiones, aunque de confusiones nada. Era ni más ni menos lo que sentía, pero no podía dejarlo a descubierto. No quería ser dañada y desilusionada.

–¿Qué pasa si te beso ahora entonces?– preguntó con una voz sensual Inuyasha muy cerca de su oreja.

–¿Qué?– preguntó atónita Kagome y más roja que un tomate. Se le aceleró el corazón y sintió en su interior una alegría y una esperanza de que eso ocurriese en ese mismo instante, se diría que estaría soñando o algo parecido, sí, que estaba drogada y todo fue producto de su imaginación.

–No pasará nada porque solo somos amigos y no sentimos nada especial el uno por el otro, ¿verdad?– volvió a preguntar Inuyasha. Kagome se sintió aún más confundida que antes y empezaba a no entender nada de a donde quería llegar a parar.

–Inuyasha…no te entiendo…– le respondió.

–Déjalo, eres tonta eh, ha ha ha.– Inuyasha se apartó entonces de ella, le sonrió con una sonrisa fingida y seguidamente giró su rostro hacia el suelo. Kagome estaba en el mar de la confusión.

"No entiendo nada. ¿No le gusta Kikyo? ¿O sabrá lo que siento por él? No puede ser…o sí, ¿soy tan obvia? Pero si Inuyasha es tan ingenuo e inocente para esas cosas…no es posible, no creo que sea eso, ¿pero entonces?" Entonces quiso preguntar porque su curiosidad no dejaba de aumentar. Debía aclararse algo.

– ¡Oye!, ¿vas a declararte a Kikyo algún día?.–

Primero debería conocerla mejor, no es ni mi amiga Kagome. Simplemente, creo que es muy guapa, es inteligente y no sé, sientes curiosidad por ella, llama la atención. De todas formas, todos los chicos del instituto van detrás de ella, no sé si me gusta o no, hasta que no la conozca…, pero reconozco que me pongo nervioso cuando estoy frente a ella sin saber el motivo.– le explicó siguiendo mirando al horizonte.

–Ya…Supongo que tienes la oportunidad en su fiesta de conocerla mejor.– contestó Kagome un poco desanimada.

–Sí, y cien mil chicos más.– contestó un poco molesto.– Prefiero quedarme a tu lado. Tú también eres demasiado popular entre los chicos, intentarán aprovecharse en la fiesta para acercarse a ti. No me haría ninguna gracia que te pasase algo.– se giró mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

–Inuyasha…no vas a estar toda la vida cuidando de mí, ¿porqué no te preocupas por ti? Sé cuidarme sola.– se rebotó Kagome.

–No empieces con ello. Estoy contigo porque quiero y estoy a gusto, punto. Si te molesto me lo dices.– le dijo encarándola.

–No me molestas. ¡Es solo que me sabe mal!¡Te preocupas demasiado por mi!.– exclamó ella.

–¿Hay algún problema con eso?.– todavía más molesto.

–¡Sí! ¡Qua haces que me confunda!.– se le escapó a Kagome. Abrió de golpe más los ojos y hubo silencio. Inuyasha estaba igual que ella.

–¿Con qué te confundo?– preguntó demasiado curiosa Inuyasha.

–Déjalo, lo he dicho eso más para mí que para ti.– dijo dejando de verle a los ojos.

–Pues ahora me lo explicas.– le dijo mirándola duramente.

–No quiero.– contestó enfadada.

–Kagome…– dijo cansado.

–He dicho que no.– contestó más molesta.

–¡Por favor no seas así!.– dijo exaltado el peli plateado.

–Mira ha dejado de llover, me quiero ir a casa ya.– dijo Kagome. La chica se levantó rápido y comenzó a caminar intentando esquivarse de la situación. Inuyasha la siguió molestó. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra en lo que quedaba de camino. Al llegar a la puerta de casa de Kagome…

–Acuérdate de la fiesta mañana, te paso a recoger a las nueve de la noche.– le dijo sin más.

–Vale.– contestó dándole la espalda.

–Y Kagome, sobre lo de hoy…no me voy a quedar conforme.– advirtió a la azabache.

–Lo sé, eres un cabezota pero yo también lo soy, así que no te lo diré y no insistas. No le des importancia, en serio.– le explicó acabando de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Una vez Kagome entró a su habitación se quitó los zapatos, se puso el pijama y se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a maldecir todo. No obstante, pronto pasó a la fase depresiva. Abrazó su almohada y fijó la mirada en la nada.

"Soy una idiota, el no me verá más que como su amiga. Inuyasha…hoy por tu culpa se me ha acelerado el corazón. ¿Qué quería decir si me besaba no pasaba nada?¿Por qué? Me duele…porque me muero porque me bese, y él aunque no sea su intención me da esperanzas, juega con ello para luego acabar azotándome la realidad en la cara. ¿Acabará conociendo a Kikyo? ¿Si es así que será de mi? Uf, me pongo mala de pensarlo…¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme de él? Mañana vendrá a recogerme guapísimo como siempre, seguro…¡Mierda!¡No tengo vestido!."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para ir al centro comercial a por un vestido ella sola. Después de lo que pasó ayer por la tarde no quería pedirle a Inuyasha que le acompañara.

Pronto se vio en una tienda indecisa en dos vestidos. El que tenía en su mano izquierda era de color negro ajustado totalmente a su cuerpo y los bordes del escote y espalda de puntilla haciendo cenefas de flores acabando por la mitad del muslo de la piernas.

"Este creo que es demasiado atrevido para una macro fiesta, lo veo más bien para cita de dos. Además seguro que todas visten de color negro. Hum…"

El que tenía sujetando en su mano derecha era todo de color coral, un color muy alegre y femenino. Era de vuelo e igual de corto que el anterior, tenía dos capas. Una capa en palabra de honor hasta por debajo de los senos, después tenía un fino cinturón marrón en la siguiente capa en la cintura, y ésta acababa hasta la mitad de los muslos.

"Este quizá sea muy colorido pero es muy bonito. Uf, ¿qué hago?."

–Voto por el vestido coral para ti.– opinó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Kagome se giró y vio a Sango sonriéndole señalándole el vestido de la derecha.

–Esto…gracias Sango. ¿También vienes a comprarte un vestido para la fiesta?.–

–Sí, ha ha ha. No estaba convencida de ir porque no conozco a Kikyo y lo poco que sé no me gusta mucho de ella. Pero…se oye tanto hablar de esa fiesta que pica la curiosidad. Además, un chico ha estado insistiéndome mucho.– respondió cansada en cuanto a lo último.

–Miroku, ¿verdad? Ha ha ha.– le preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

–¿Lo conoces?.– preguntó curiosa.

–Sí, es mi amigo. Me junto con él e Inuyasha, el del pelo plateado.–

–Vaya…¿Cómo puedes juntarte con Miroku? ¡Si es un pervertido…!– preguntó sorprendida intentando entender.

–Bueno…aunque no lo parezca Miroku es muy buen chico y se puede confiar en él cuando tienes problemas. Parece que siempre sea así y esté de broma todo el tiempo pero no.– explicó Kagome sonriendo viendo la cara de sorprendida que tenía Sango.

–Pues en la fiesta cuando vaya con él espero conocer ese lado que me dices.– dijo dudosa de que fuera así.

–Dale una oportunidad.– le pidió Kagome.

Kagome definitivamente se decidió por el vestido coral y después ayudó a Sango a elegir también un vestido de color beige. Ésta optó también por un vestido de vuelo ya que no era tampoco muy atrevida, en eso las dos se parecían, y en el carácter. Se estuvieron conociendo más durante toda la mañana e incluso estuvieron tomando algo juntas y Kagome hasta se desahogó sobre lo que sentía por Inuyasha y la situación en la que estaba. Pero llegó la tarde y debían irse a sus casas a prepararse para la fiesta.

–Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo hoy Kagome. Me alegro haberte conocido, a partir de ahora puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.– le dijo sonriéndole.

– Y yo, gracias por todo lo de hoy, me has ayudado mucho con el vestido y con mis problemas al escucharme. Así que lo mismo te digo. Nos vemos en la fiesta ¿vale?– se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Quiero ver lo guapa que vas a quedar!– le respondió riéndose.

* * *

21:00h

–¡Kagome! Inuyasha ya está aquí abajo esperándote.– le avisó su madre desde debajo de las escaleras.

–¡Ya bajo!–

Inuyasha miraba fijamente la escaleras para ver bajar a la muchacha, cuando comenzó a verla, se sonrojó de golpe y lo primero que le pasó por la mente al muchacho era que se veía preciosa. Unos tacones de aguja marrones, el vestido coral y el cabello azabache suelto y ondulado con un suave maquillaje en su rostro.

Ella por otro lado se quedó viendo también a Inuyasha, tan guapo como siempre pensó. Vestía una camisa de tres cuartos de color gris clarito con los bordes de las mangas doblados de color blanco, los botones desabrochados dejando ver el principio de su pecho terso acompañado con unos tejanos oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas de vestir blancas. Ninguno iban extremadamente elegantes pero era un estilo formal sencillo.

Cualquier enfado o discusión que tuvieran ayer quedó olvidado por completo. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente sonrojados con una clara química entre ellos.

* * *

¡Y aquí acaba el episodio! ¿Qué sucederá en la fiesta? Inuyasha conocerá a Kikyo, si es así…¿ le gustará? ¿Y si sucede que pasará con Kagome? Y si no sucede…podría ser que la misma Kikyo esté interesada en Inuyasha? ¿Miroku y Sango?

En el siguiente episodio seguramente veamos más que palabras…

¡Pues no se sabrá aún hasta el próximo episodio que será en breve!¡No os preocupéis en cuanto lo tenga lo subo!

¡Espero reviews con vuestras opiniones o lo que os gustaría que pasara! ¡Nos vemos de nuevo prontito! :D

¡Gracias!


	2. La fiesta

_De nuevo de vuelta! Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, y de hecho no es que traiga un capítulo largo, sino más bien muy cortito, sorry! No tengo últimamente mucho tiempo de dedicarme a escribir y ando escasas de ideas! Espero que tengan paciencia conmigo y no se decepcionen de como continua la historia! Recordad, dejad reviews! :)_

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

**La fiesta**

"¿Está bien estar en esta fiesta? ¿Qué pasa si Inuyasha y Kikyo…? ¿Voy a poder soportarlo? Pienso en que él esté con otra…y se me hace un nudo en el estómago, siento algo difícil de explicar, una angustia de no querer perderlo, de ser egoísta por una vez y tenerlo toda para mí. Sí, eso quiero, no puedo negarlo…tenerlo para mí…"

Kagome no dejaba de pensar mientras se dejaba llevar por la música relajante que en aquel momento invadía el lugar. Pretendió olvidarse de la tensión y preocupación contorneando su cuerpo a través del baile, escuchando la canción y encontrándose a sí misma. Intentando también olvidar la imagen de hace unos segundos atrás. Inuyasha desapareciendo entre la multitud con Kikyo.

Kagome cerró los ojos alzando la cabeza entre todas aquellas personas a su alrededor bailando con aquellas luces azules tenues, aguantando lágrimas que amenazaban con mostrarse.

Miroku y Sango la vigilaban desde la barra, al igual que a Inuyasha que estaba tan solo a unos metros con Kikyo.

–De momento, parece que solo están hablando.– decía Miroku a Sango observando al peliplateado un poco tenso.

–Si te das cuenta, no deja de ladear el rostro disimuladamente para mirar a Kagome.– dijo Sango analizando la situación.–Pobre Kagome…

–¿Por qué?– preguntó Miroku curioso.

–¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?– le contestó incrédula.

–Miroku voy un momento con ella, perdona. Ahora vengo.– le dijo a Miroku.

Kikyo cada vez se acercaba más a Inuyasha, a la muchacha realmente le atraía el ojidorado. Inuyasha por su parte, estaba dudoso. Tanto que había esperado este momento, y ahora no podía dejar de mirar a Kagome, no dejaba de pensar en querer estar con ella y realmente empezó a lamentarse por no hablera besado el día de la lluvia. "Kagome…" Se sonrojó al verla bailar tan sensual y lentamente, al ritmo de la canción. Quería estar allí con ella ahora.

–Perdona Kiky…– le dijo Inuyasha a medias a Kikyo, ya que ésta le había cogido del rostro y le plantó un beso al chico en los labios dejando ver a un Inuyasha en shock.

Sango en ese momento llegó a donde Kagome y pudieron ver ambas la escena que Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban dando. Las dos se sorprendieron, pero enseguida Kagome bajó la mirada, dio la espalda y se fue de allí corriendo.

–¡Kagome, espera!– Sango intentó seguirla pero la perdió de vista entre tanta gente.–¡Kagome…!–Sango entristeció la mirada, pensando que Kagome no merecía aquello.

Kagome llorando intenaba escabullirse de aquella multitud que la aprisionaba, había dejado de escuchar la música, solo quedaba sitio el dolor. En mitad de aquel bullicio notó una mano cálida cogiéndola del brazo. Ella se giró llena de lágrimas aun y la otra persona hizo una mueca de rabia.

–Kagome…¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?–

–Koga…dé-déjame ir por favor…, necesito a-aire…– le suplicó casi la azabache. Koga, el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules le miró comprendiéndola.

–Te acompañaré, no pienso dejarte sola Kagome, lo sabes.– le dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Kagome pensaba porque no podía haberse enamorado de Koga, siempre había sido tan atento con ella, siempre cuidándola a pesar que él sabía de sus sentimientos a Inuyasha, ahí estaba siempre sin importarle nada. No pudo evitar llorar con más fuerza, y abrazó fuertemente al chico. Este sorprendido le correspondió con mayor fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la chica mientras notaba como ella temblaba debido a los sollozos.

–Ese imbécil no se merece tus lágrimas– le dijo levantándole el rostro.–Sabes que yo te quiero Kagome, nunca te haría daño, te cuidaría con mi vida.–le dijo mientras se acercaba más a su rostro.

A Kagome le volvía una y otra vez la imagen de Inuyasha besándose con Kikyo, se sentía llena de decepción, tristeza y rabia. Veía como Koga se acercaba a ella lentamente con intención de besarla, y ella solo quería olvidar esa imagen así que…¿estaría mal besarse?¿Le consolaría? ¿Le haría olvidarse por un momento de esa imagen?

Koga rozó los labios de la joven con suavidad, con ternura y amor. Fue poco a poco apretando más sus labios contra los suyos, con miedo que la chica retrocediera, que le rechazara pero Kagome le estaba correspondiendo y le apretó incluso más fuerte.

Mientras…unos ojos ámbar observaban la imagen.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Lo sé! Super corto! Pero..._

_Ya tengo una idea de como continuará la historia! Para los que esperan que Kagome e Inuyasha solucionen sus cosas y sus sentimientos aun no lo podréis ver! Nos espera unas nuevas situaciones en esta historia! Koga le propondrá a Kagome ser su novia, creéis que ella rechazará? E Inuyasha como reaccionará?_

_Espero que el próximo capítulo no me demore tanto! Vuelvo a pedir disculpas y mucha gracias a aquellos que dejáis reviews y también a los seguidores de esta historia!_


End file.
